In Our Youth
by Beauty yet to be found
Summary: (ATTENTION: MY SUMMARIES SUCK! PLEASE READ! AND REVIEW! May is a normal girl dating the most poplar boy in school. (Ash) She was happy with her friends, but everything changes after she goes to a party. Drama everywhere! PARINGS: MAY X DREW/ DAWN X KENNY /POSSIBLY ASH X MISTY


Chapter one:

 _ **First off I'm going to say it may not seem like contestshipping at first, but just wait.**_

 **May's P.O.V.**

"Dawn is that really necessary?" I told my best friend as she cat tipped her eye with her fifty dollar eyeliner.

We were at our prime, so young at foolish. Claiming that we were free, but the truth is we couldn't be more imprisoned. Most guys were ass holes and most girls were claimed to be sluts at one point or another. Not me though. I was the good girl that everyone ignored. (Besides my friends of course.) That was until Ash Ketchum _the_ most popular guy in the whole school asked me out. We had been going out for three and a half months and he invited me and Dawn to his party, so how could I refuse?

"Of course it is," Dawn said in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Trying to impress Paul huh?" She smiled and playfully hit my shoulder.

Paul was her boyfriend. They had been dating for three months. Almost as long as me and Ash. They never seemed to be apart.

I was at her house getting ready for two reasons: One- She's a fashion genius. Two- My dad would have never let his precious baby girl go to a filthy house with a teenage boy within three feet of her. Yup, time to be the bad girl.

"Now it's your turn," Dawn said holding up a curler and smirking.

"W-Wait don't I need a dress first?" I did not want to be put through that just yet. Her mom was loaded and would buy her any random dress that looked cool.

"I suppose your right…Okay let's go to wonderland!" That's what she called her closet.

 **At Ash's party:**

Well I didn't look terrible. Dawn had picked out a nice black dress and simple make up. (Thank god) I could hear the music before we even entered.

"Now remember May don't drink anything a random person gives you and-"

"Green is clean. Needle is lethal. Shots lead to cops. I'm not a little kid. Alright mom?" She giggled and I knocked the door.

"I'm only telling you because I know you. When you are pressured you'll do anything."

"I will not! I'm a very-Drew?"

"Hey June," Drew said with his classic smirk. Drew was one of the very few people who was willing to talk to me. Even if he was an ass hole he was still my friend.

"I thought you didn't like parties…Why are you here?"

"Well I'm helping my other friend. Are you going to come in?" I nodded to him in thanks and walked in.

It was crazy. There was a lot of screaming and laughing, almost block out by the music. There was a group of guy playing beer pong on the dinner table, a small gathering of girls in the corner comforting someone crying, and various couples grinding. **(The dancing style)**

"I'm going to find Paul!" Dawn shouted over the music. I nodded and went to find Ash. Just then a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"Hey babe! I'm you could make it!" I turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Ash! It's crazy in here!"

"What?! Wait, come with me!" He dragged me to the back porch. I could better without music blasting in my ears.

"I said it's crazy. I'm so happy to see you!"

"We hung out at school you know."

"Yeah, but it still feels like a long time."

"Oh are you thirsty? I'll go get you something!" Then he left. I stood there in slight shock. Though I should have been used to it. He would leave like that a lot.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

' _THUD'_

I ran toward the screaming to find-

"Drew how the fuck did you get here?!"

"Well I was calmly standing in my corner minding my own business when some drunk guy came over knocked me out and hung in the tree by my shirt. When I awoke I panicked and you can see what happened next," Drew said rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah falling out of a tree is the best thing you do for pleasure. I'm wonderful."

"Drop the sarcasm Grasshead. Do you want help or not?" He sighed and held up his hand. I helped him get up and get the leafs out of his hair.

"Thanks April."

"No problem seaweed." He gave one last smirk and walked back inside. It wasn't long before Ash came back with a bottle in hand.

"Here you are!" he said handing me the bottle.

"Is this liquor?"

"Does it matter?" I gulped and toke a swig.

A little couldn't hurt right?

 _ **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this. I know it's a little boring, but it'll get better! I promise!**_


End file.
